Naruto: The Last Shinobi War
by hellfrior
Summary: This is a naruhina fanfic, plenty of action to go around. will be editing certain aspects of story, really hope everybody will like it. slight star wars cross over.
1. Heartbreak, Then Put Back Together

**Naruto:**

**The Last Shinobi War**

**By Sean Wade**

**Chapter 1: Heartbreak, then Put Back Together**

A tall, well-built figure walks down the blackened streets of a mournful Konoha. Realizing soon after entering the village that his master had disappeared, he began to think '_What happened here? I know a lot of things can change in two years, but this is just ridiculous. It looks as if the entire village has been destroyed.' _He continued to look around, his blond hair swishing with his movements. As he walked he stopped in front of a mirror. For the first time in years he was able to seen himself, '_Wow, those whisker marks sure have gotten thicker and darker. And it looks like I have his resemblance.' _Looking down,_' I hope I do the family proud by wearing these robes._ They were layered to create protection, warmth, and stealth. The outer layer going from the hood splitting at past the arms down to the waist. The rest was black. A makeshift vest made up of black leather straps were clasped together by his Konoha headband. He wore leather gloves that resembled gauntlets that went to about his forearms. (I know, not the greatest description, just think of the Jedi adventure robes in star wars the force unleashed) He continued on his way only to stopin front of what once was his favorite shop, he began to realize that this is really happening and that no one seems to be around. That was what he thought until he noticed a lone Shinobi on top of one of the buildings. Wanting an explanation, he jumped up to the Shinobi. "Hey, can you tell me what happened? Wait huh?" it wasn't until he got closer that he realized that the Shinobi was indeed his former master Kakashi.

"Yo." said a very battered Kakashi. He suddenly realized who it was he was talking to, "Naruto? Is that really you? Well you have grown, but not quite as big as me yet, are you? Well, follow me."

"Why and where would I be going? I just want to know what the hell happened here. This place used to be so beautiful, who would do such a thing?" his anger began to slowly well up within him until a voice he had not heard in a long time came from behind him.

"Kakashi! You know you were supposed to send Naruto and have him report to the council as soon as he was found. And yet I find you just standing here talking to him as if it were the old days." Naruto turned around to see a very vexed Ino behind him. "Anyways, Naruto. I need you to follow me to the Hokage's office to speak with the Elders about some very urgent business." Seeing that he had plenty of questions she cut him off before he could ask with, "I can see you're curious as to what is happening, but your questions will be answered by the council."

Ignoring what she just said, Naruto cut in with, "Why the Elders, why can't I go talk to Old Lady Tsunade? I mean, she the one in charge if it's that important." Ino's only response to his question was a mournful look and a motion to follow her. Naruto turned and looked at Kakashi and said, "One hell of a welcome home party. I hope that you can come over to my apartment later." He left without another word from either.

After a quick run down the street, Naruto stood in front of the Hokage's office, merely observing the noticeable damage to the roof of the building. He was then quickly hurried up the stairs to be greeted by yet another familiar face. "Sakura-chan, what is going on here?" she merely put her head down and pointed to the Hokage's office.

Taking his hint, he walked in to be greeted by the two of the council members Homura and Koharu. Once again asking the question of what was going on, the Elders looked at each other and sighed, "Naruto, you're going to want to sit down." A knot began to form in Naruto's stomach. "What we're about to tell you will not be pleasant, but every word is true, so don't try to tell us otherwise. As of last month, we have been at war with the Rock, Mist, and Rain Villages, who have been under the control of Akatski. We had been fairing well in the war until three nights ago. While we slept, their Shinobi attacked while being led by the **Mizukage**. As you can tell, the fight made it all the way to the Hokage's office. It was on the roof that Hokage-sama bravely fought the **Mizukage**, where she was defeated soon after." A look of surprise overtook Naruto's face, tears welling up in his eyes._ It can't be. Old Lady Tsunade can't die, she was one of the most powerful Shinobi I ever knew, and she was one of the three legendary Sannin. It's just not possible that she died. _Seeing the confusion on his face, Homura went and kneeled beside Naruto, "Naruto, she isn't dead, though she will never again be able to live the life of a ninja." Naruto's face was in his hands, not knowing what to do. The two Elders motioned for Sakura to bring someone else into the office.

The voice of a once hated adversary spoke. "Naruto. I know this is not the best time to be talking to you, but it is for the well-being of the village that you listen to what I'm about to ask you." Naruto looked up from his hands to see Hiashi Hyuuga standing in front of him. "Good. Now it appears that the council members have informed you of the death of Hokage-sama."

"Good? How is it good? I want to know HOW IS IT GOOD?" Naruto's temper now flaring. His eyes were flashing red, the pupils were becoming slits. Before he could continue with his tirade, he was stopped by the emergence of Hiashi's daughter, Hinata, whom he couldn't help but feel that she looked somehow different than how she used to.

"Umm, Oto-san. I need you to look at the papers concerning Naru…" She cut herself off as she noticed Naruto sitting in the chair across from her father. " Oh….h.h.h. hello…..Naruto-kun." her familiar stutter returned making a smile somewhat crack onto his face. Her face began to turn red. Blushing that Naruto had found her relieving, she slowly backed out of the room and closed the door.

Hiashi quickly turned back from the door to Naruto and began, "Now, as you can see, the village is in need of a new Hokage. As you may or may not know, Tsunade-sama never officially chose her successor. With her unable to decide due to her being in a coma, that leaves it up to the council to make the decision. And we believe that you would be the best choice to replace Tsunade. But as a new guideline, every Hokage must be married."

Naruto was now shocked and blushing at the fact that he would be unofficially be expected to get married to become Hokage. But the thought of whom he would pick as his bride was one of the last things on his mind. "But I'm sixteen years old. Wouldn't someone like Jiriya or Kakashi be better suited for Hokage?"

"Naruto, they know of your bloodline. Just be honest with yourself, you are the best suited for the job, even over Kakashi or myself." With much to Naruto's surprise, Jiriya, his master, was standing in the window.

Naruto regained his composure and answered with, "Ero-sennin, how do they know of that?"

Realizing that he gave away a secret of Naruto's to his face, he leapt out of the window yelling, "Sorry Naruto, guess you'll have to take the job."

Sighing deeply, "This isn't how I wanted the job, but the responsibility has not changed, I accept. But on the matter of the marriage, how long do I have to choose?"

Hiashi sighed in relief and began with, "In two weeks time, you must have chosen your bride, and as a courtesy to you, the word of you becoming Hokage will not be announced to anyone for two weeks, at the funeral of the fallen, as is customary to announce the next Hokage at the retirement ceremony or funeral. Thus, the reason why you only have two weeks."

Flabbergasted, Naruto began to think of whom he could ask. _Sakura… no…she's already in love with Saskue. Ino… not really my type. _Then the unexpected choice appeared without his knowing at his apartment later that day.

"Hinata, why are you cleaning my apartment? Not that I'm complaining, it's just, aren't you like royalty in Konoha?" she blushed; wondering if he was about to figure out that she liked him. Slowly she collected her things and walked out. Naruto, being dense as usual with girls, did not put the clues together at that moment.

Sitting by a pond in the forest that he had first started training in as a gennin, Naruto was awoken out of thought by the faint scent of lilies. Closing his eyes, he began to feel his surroundings until he found who he was looking for behind a tree... "You, behind the third tree from the pond on the right, I know you're there, so just reveal yourself." Much to his surprise Hinata stepped out, shaking from being so nervous. "What are you doing Hinata? You nearly scared me half to death." The problem appearing in his mind. "Hey can I ask you a question?" she merely nodded, not believing that he was actually talking to her. "If you had to find someone to marry in a short amount of time, how would you go about finding someone suitable?"

Still shaking, she answered, "I…. woul…. would…. try to. …find ……someone to stay ……with me through the good times and… the bad. Wh…why. ask Naruto-kun?"

"No reason in particular, just wondering about random things in my free time."

Hinata merely smiled, "Well…. I …gu…. guess…I'm off." turning, the thought occurred to her, _How did he see me behind the tree while dozing off? Naruto-kun must have gone through a lot of training to do that. I also wonder what Oto-san wanted to talk to him about. _As she was thinking this, she turned to quickly peek over her shoulder at Naruto only to see a swirl of leaves blow away._ Where did he go? _A look of surprise appeared on her face. _He must have really gotten stronger; I hope I managed to keep my promise._

Emerging from behind the Hokage's office, Naruto decided to talk with Sakura about his predicament. "What, married? What kind of sick joke is that? Who would want to put up with you all the time? I had enough trouble with you when we were on the same team; I can't imagine living with you all by myself. You're going to have issues having girls go on dates with you, let alone marry you."

"What's so hard to imagine, I bet I could get any girl to go out with me. I don't know about marrying me in two weeks, but definitely date." it was then that he noticed Sakura making silly faces of him. The jokes continued until he got feed up and try his luck.

Feeling energetic, Naruto marched from the office to the street where the villagers had emerged from the shelters a few hours earlier, to see that they where morally battered but still going on with their lives.

After about an hour of being rejected, Naruto proceeded to walk to one of the training grounds. Sitting on one of the logs nearby, _So this is what Ero-sennin feels like when he tries to get women to go out with him?_ Naruto realized that he was actually intruding on someone's training. _Wow. She's training really hard. I wonder who it is. _Straining himself trying to see, Naruto began to inch forward. Just as he was about to see who it was, he slipped off of the log and into a puddle of mud. The girl, startled by the sound of Naruto falling, quickly turned and blindly struck, only to hear the pained cries of a very shocked Naruto.

"Naruto-kun? I…I'm…soooooo…. sorry." blushing at the knowledge of the fact that she just hit him. Things started to spin and turn black.

As Naruto got up, he turned to see who hit him only to see Hinata stager and faint into his arms. Not knowing what to do, he merely looked around, hoping that someone was nearby to help him. After giving up on that idea, Naruto laid her head on the log and left to get her some water. _Wow. I never pictured Hinata as the type to train so hard as to pass out. Guess you learn something new everyday._ Reaching down to fill a canteen with water, he noticed a presence that he hadn't felt since that morning. "Ok Jiriya, you can come out now."

As she began to come to, Hinata found herself lying on a log. _How did I end up here?_ Looking around, she noticed the bag of someone. Getting up, she began to look around to see whom it was that helped her, not remembering what had happened earlier. After wandering for a little while, she saw Naruto talking to Jiriya, she was just about to walk out to ask if he was the one that helped her, but as she thought of this, she began to become nervous and decided to hide behind a tree and try to figure out what to say to him. Then Naruto's voice caught her attention.

"Ero-sennin, why did you tell the council of that? That was a secret that I was going to keep secret until I felt it was necessary. You and I both know that I'm still not ready to defend the entire village."

"Naruto, if I waited for you to reveal yourself, the council probably would have chosen either Kakashi or myself, which neither of us felt that we were competent enough for the job at the moment. Had it been ten years ago, either one of us would have accepted the offer, but now the only one who is capable of leading this new generation against Akatski and their plans is you." Jiriya now turning away from Naruto and towards the pond, "By the way, have you come up with a name for that special talent of yours yet? Remember that the actual name died along with the Fourth, so it does need to be renamed." He then quickly took off and disappeared from sight.

Seeing Naruto this serious gave Hinata Goosebumps. _I've never seen him that serious about anything. I wonder what talent they were talking about. _Shrugging off these thoughts, she walked back to the log and sat down just as Naruto was walking back with water.

"Oh, I see you're awake after that little mishap." A look of confusion was clearly read by Naruto on Hinata's face. "You don't remember do you?" She merely shook her head and gave him a curious look. "In short, I slipped and fell and startled you. You hit me, rather hard by the way, and then you passed out. I couldn't let you just lay there, so I decided to help you out." For some reason, talking with Hinata felt nicer than talking with anyone else. He felt secure when talking to her. "Hey Hinata." Getting her attention, he continued, "If it wouldn't be too much trouble, could you go with me to eat some ramen? After all, I owe you for making you faint."

Hinata turned red, not believing what she was hearing. _Naruto-kun wants to go out with me? I've dreamed of this day, but never thought that it would happen. Wait; just for ramen, we're just going as friends. _"Sure, I wouldn't mind at all. Just let me go get changed first."

"Hey Hinata. You didn't stutter at all. That's has to be the first time I've heard you talk normally." Something was really different about Hinata, he couldn't figure it out, but he was determined to find out what.

Later that night, Naruto sat in his favorite re-opened ramen shop waiting for Hinata. Then he caught the scent of lilies in the air. He quickly turned to see Hinata timidly walking over towards him. She had a glow about her that simply left him speechless. The kimono she wore was a pale gray, matching her eyes. Mouth dropping to the floor, he couldn't help but stare at her.

Seeing Naruto's reaction to her, she thought that he didn't like the way she looked. She quickly turned and began walking away. But before she could take a couple steps, she felt an arm stop her. She looked to see Naruto looking at her.

"Where are you going? I waited without eating any ramen; I'm probably going to go insane if you leave now."

"I thought that you didn't like the way I looked, so I thought you could eat in peace without a person like me."

"Like you? What do you mean? You're strong, intelligent, and beautiful." The words came out of his mouth before he could stop and think of what he just said.

Shocked from hearing what he just said, she began to blush in that he just called her beautiful.

Standing there, Naruto finally realized what it was that he just said. The best way to get out of this situation to him was to play it off and keep going with what they were going to do.

After a silent, awkward bowl of ramen, Hinata began to stare out of the corner of her eye at Naruto. _I wonder if he really meant what he said. I don't know if I'm ready to try and be with him. I know it's been over two years, but this is too much. _Then thinking to herself, _Huh, that's odd. Don't I usually faint by now? Maybe, just maybe. _Hinata gulped, slowly turned to Naruto and… nearly fainted looking him in the eyes.

It was at this time that Naruto was finally picking up on Hinata's subtle hints. _I wonder if there is any chance that Hinata-chan likes me. Nah, what could she see in me, besides, I don't think she could get past the whole Kyuubi being sealed in me thing._

Seeing Naruto look at his feet, Hinata felt strangely displeased and for once didn't stutter, "Naruto-kun, why do you look down? Your head should be high and proud as it usually is, the way it must be. Others do feel inspired by your courage."

"Like who?" asked a very depressed Naruto.

Realizing that to cheer him up, she'd need to reveal her secret to him; she gulped then said, "Like me." Naruto looked up in shock. "To be honest, at first it was only inspiration, but then it turned into a bit of a crush, but I was always so amazed by your perseverance and wished deep down that I could be more like you." Blushing more and more as she spoke, Hinata could see that she was getting through to him.

Looking Hinata in her pale gray eyes, Naruto began to muster all of his courage. _Why am I having such a hard time just asking her out on a date? It's not like I've chosen her for sure. _Subconsciously, he knew that she would be the one to be with him. Finally, Naruto began with interrupting Hinata, whom had still been trying to cheer up Naruto, and said, "Hinata-chan." She looked on with curiosity. "Are you doing anything tomorrow tonight?"

Tears began to flow from her eyes involuntarily. _He actually asked me out. Am I dreaming? No, even in my dreams he never actually asked me out. _Snapping out of her daze she stammered with, "Yeah Naruto-kun, I would love to." She said it in such a speed that one would think that she was making sure that if it was a dream; she would have time to go on the date before she awoke.

Nearly two weeks had gone by since Naruto asked Hinata out and things were going exceedingly well. But the funeral ceremony was the next day and Naruto was nearly out of time. He knew he needed to ask Hinata to marry him, but he knew that he would need to tell her about the Kyuubi, he didn't want to trick her, and he was petrified of how she would react. After thinking about it for a while, Naruto decided to go to the one person he could trust. "Ero-sennin! Can I talk to you for a second?"

"I told you, treat me with more respect. I am your master after all. But what's on your mind?"

"I found a girl. But I haven't told her of the Kyuubi and I don't know how to ask her to marry me."

"Sounds like a problem to me, but I don't know what to do. There is only one man who could help you."

"Where can I find him?" asked an eager Naruto.

"Just look in a mirror. Love is something that you must figure out on your own."

Staring blankly, Naruto wanted to ask more questions but found himself unable to do so. Wandering the streets, Naruto was deep in thought only to be accidentally knocked down by the very girl he was thinking about. "Hinata-chan?" Looking down immediately Hinata started to apologize as if she had done it on purpose. "Listen Hinata, did you do that on purpose?" She shook her head no. "Then why are you apologizing like that? No matter, let's take a walk."

Leading her to the pond were she gave him his advise, he decided that this would be the place to discuss with her what he is and ask her afterwards. Finding a boulder to sit on, they sat down in silence. Finally, Hinata broke the silence with, "You wanted to talk to me about something Naruto-kun?" feeling dread fill up in her; _I hope he didn't bring me out here to dump me. I don't know if I can handle that._

Mustering up as much courage as he could, Naruto began with, "Do you remember anything about the monster that attacked Konoha years ago?"

"Just that it was an evil giant fox with nine tails. That's about it. Why do you ask Naruto-kun?"

Wincing at the word "evil" coming out of her mouth, Naruto continued with, "The Kyuubi was defeated by the fourth, but not entirely destroyed. He sealed it within a newborn child, killing himself, but saving Konoha. Knowing full well that the child would be ridiculed and treated as an outcast, and in most cases, hated." Looking Hinata in the eyes, Naruto could see that she was confused and wondering where he was going with this. "You see, I'm the child with the Kyuubi sealed within him." Turning away, Naruto felt himself being hugged from behind. "Why? Shouldn't you hate me for what I am?"

"Why should I hate you? You are the kindest and strongest person I have ever known. There is no way that I would think badly of you."

"I'm glad to hear that. Then I have a question for you." Naruto got off of the boulder and slowly got to one knee and revealed out of his pocket a case. He slowly opened it as he asked, "Hinata, I know we're still young, but will you accept this ring and be my wife?"

Tears welling up in her eyes, she was left speechless. All she could do was put her hand out for Naruto to put the ring on her finger.

Taking this as a yes, Naruto quickly put the ring on her finger. He then got off his knee and gently kissed her. _Wow, I never thought I would feel this good to be with someone. I know it was rushed, but I think I picked the right person for this relationship._

Once they were done, they happily strolled back into town to inform Hinata's father of this decision that they made together.

They stood outside of the Hyuuga residence for what seemed like hours before either one was able to gather the courage to step forward. To their surprise when they entered the entrance, not only were the Hyuuga there, but Jiriya, the two council members and Kakashi were also waiting. All of who were smiling at them approvingly.

Naruto was the first to speak, "What are you guys doing here?"

In a rather cheerful voice, Hinata's father Hiashi spoke, "We're celebrating the announcement of your engagement of course."

"How did you know about that Oto-san?" piped in a rather flabbergasted Hinata.

"Hinata, you live in a village full of Shinobi, did you think that we would take our eyes off of our next Hokage?

Looking confused, Hinata asked Naruto, "What do they mean, "our next Hokage"?"

Realizing that Naruto hadn't told her that part yet, Hiashi stepped in with, "Don't blame Naruto for not telling you yet. I just got over excited and forgot that we told him not to tell anyone until tomorrow. Now never mind that. You two make a perfect couple. You've dated for two weeks and look at you, there is more trust between you than most in this village. You two will defiantly make it together." Looking away from Hinata and Naruto, Hiashi turned to the other guests and said, "Now everyone, raise your glasses. We shall toast to a couple that will lead this village to peace!"

The only thoughts that ran through Naruto's head were that of, _Didn't Hiashi always think Hinata was weak and I was a monster? Something isn't quite right; I'm going to have to ask Jiriya about this._


	2. Rise From The Ashes Of The Leaves

**Chapter 2: Rise from the ashes of the Leaves**

The morning of the funeral came and Naruto was filled with mixed feelings. On one side, Naruto was ecstatic that Hinata had said yes to his proposal and he was to be Hokage. But on the other side, he was still mourning the deaths of the men and women whom had sacrificed everything for they're village. Snapping out of these thoughts at the sound of a gentle knocking at his door, Naruto quickly walked to and opened the door to find his future bride standing outside waiting. "Hinata, I'm glad you're here. I could use the company right now."

Seeing that the tears were about to pour out of Naruto, Hinata quietly walked over to Naruto and hugged him. _He feels so warm, I hope this helps him, all I can do is stand by him and help in anyway I can. _

Walking toward the center of the village hand in hand, both Naruto and Hinata were nervous about their announcement to the entire village. Naruto turned and looked at Hinata and began, "Hinata. Please stay by me today, I don't think I will be able to do it alone."

Giving him an assuring nod, Hinata squeezed his hand slightly and firmly until they arrived at the place where the funeral was to be held.

They walked to their seats, all the while hearing whispers and seeing glares as they walked by the villagers. Hinata finally understood why the majority of the village disliked Naruto and didn't like him even near them. She squeezed his hand a little harder than before. They finally made it to their seats in the front and sat down. The funeral itself was not that bad, it was seeing Tsunade in the coffin that troubled him the most. _I still can't believe she's been dead. Why her? She may have had a bad temper, but she was a good and kind-hearted person._

Seeing the expression on Naruto's face, Hinata grabbed the hand she was already holding with her remaining hand.

Feeling her strength, Naruto straightened up in his chair and waited in silence until the end of the funeral. As his last goodbye, Naruto walked up to the casket and whispered, "I'm sorry, if I only came back a few days earlier. I could have helped all of you then, not just let you die. I promise to avenge you, your deeds as humans and Shinobi alike will be remembered by those who knew you." With that, Naruto turned around and walked back to Hinata. The line of those who knew the dead continued.

Once the funeral itself was finished, Hiashi stood in front of the entire village. "I have an announcement. As is the tradition, the next Hokage will be proclaimed now." The villagers were all thinking that the next Hokage would be Jiriya or Kakashi. With those thoughts in their heads, smiles began to form. Hiashi continued. "Everyone, the decision of the next Hokage was difficult, but the one we have chosen has, as Tsunade and even Sandaime said themselves, the will of fire. Turn and bow to the new Hokage, Uzumaki Naruto. Or should I say Namikaze Naruto."

The look on everyone's faces was great, even on Naruto's. _How the hell did he find out the Fourth was my father? I didn't even know about it until a year ago. Though that would explain why Hiashi was being so nice. _Naruto looked around. _Man, the faces on these villagers are awesome, they don't know whether to clap or cry. Hahaha! _

Hiashi then walked up to Naruto and had him take a knee, "Naruto, do you accept the responsibilities that go along with being Hokage?"

"I do accept, I will defend this village with my life, and death if necessary."

"Then arise, Rokudaime Hokage." Hiashi grabbed and held up Naruto's hand as most of the village stayed silent. Only those who were Naruto's friends were clapping. Hiashi then added to the speech with, "To make this day even more joyous, the Hyuuga clan has an announcement. My daughter, Hinata is to be wed, but not to whom you would all think, but to Namikaze Naruto." The villagers once again were silent. The few cheers of their friends and family quickly broke the silence, and then it grew to the whole village. As the cheers died down Hiashi added, "The date of their wedding is to be in two days."

Naruto and Hinata quickly turned to a smiling Hiashi. They both whispered into his ears, "What do you mean two days? We thought we would have a little more time to plan this out."

Hiashi turned and looked at them understandingly. "I know it is rushed, but I assure you, it will be the wedding you both always dreamed of."

"My only concern is that it has been Hinata that has dreamed of a wedding, not me. I just pray that it will meet to her dream."

The two days went by before Naruto could blink. There he was, standing in front of a mirror, buttoning up his shirt. _Wow, I honestly would not have expected all of this to happen a month ago. I'm getting married to a wonderful woman. I'm Hokage. Does life get any better? _Hearing footsteps, Naruto turned to see all of his friends standing at the doorway. "Why are you standing there? Come on in."

They all talked to him, but the message was the same, "Wow, I can't believe you and Hinata are the first to get married, who would have thought it possible." Sakura walked up to Naruto, fixed his jacket and said, "You proved me wrong, and there is a girl willing to put up with you. Now go and make her happy."

Looking down at his watch, Naruto realized that the ceremony was but a few minutes away. "Alright, Kiba, Shino, Choji, Shikamaru, Lee, and Neji. Let's go out and wait at the alter."

Both Jiriya and Kakashi stopped Naruto on the way out. Jiriya started first with, "Naruto, we're both proud of you. Treat the young lady with respect and she will treat you the same without any doubt. I wish you both as much happiness as you can have. Though I can't believe you're getting married before I am."

The last part made Naruto chuckle at his master's joke.

Kakashi spoke next, "Naruto, I remember when I first met you. That eraser still embarrasses me, but you have really grown. Lead with Hinata this village through these troubled times." With these words, they both left and went to their seats.

Naruto made it out to the alter just as the music began to play. The entire crowd turned and looked towards the back. Naruto's gaze fell upon a beautifully dressed woman in white. Feeling just as nervous and shocked as he was when he first saw Hinata at the ramen stand two weeks earlier, Naruto stared with the biggest smile on his face as Hinata made her way up the isle with her father escorting her. Naruto stepped down from the steps and gestured for Hiashi to let go of Hinata and took her arm. They walked up and the ceremony began.


	3. The Coming Fires Of War And Awakenings

**Chapter 3: The Coming Fires of War and Awakenings**

It had been nearly two days since his wedding and both he and Hinata were arriving back from their honeymoon to move their things into the Hokage's mansion. To their surprise, their belongings were already moved in and there was no work to be done at the house. Naruto figured this was as good a time as any to go to the office for the first time as Hokage.

The respect that Naruto was receiving was a definite change. It's not like he was hiding that he was Hokage, wearing the robe of the Hokage, colors changed as a sign that he is the Hokage of his time. It was a nice robe that was primarily red with black flames.

Naruto made it to his office only to be greeted by Sakura harshly with a punch to the arm. "Don't think you'll be hearing -sama from me. To me, you'll always be that annoying shrimp that left two years ago."

Smiling, "I wouldn't have it any other way. It's nice to see you again, but you are my subordinate, so just keep the jokes to a reasonable level. Ok." Continuing to the desk, Naruto proceeded to look at the map that was unfolded across its top. "What's this?"

Sakura informed him that it was a map with all the necessary information to begin planning defenses for Konoha and its allies.

"Looks like I have my work cut out for me." Said Naruto getting comfortable in his chair. "Could you bring me my wife? I could use her help with this."

"Of course Rokudaime-sama." Said a Chuunin that was waiting for orders from Naruto.

He didn't have to wait long, it had been only ten minutes since he sent the Shinobi to get Hinata, and she strolled into his office wondering what he needed her for. "Hinata, I need your help. I need to plan a defense, but that's not my strong point. I was hoping that you could advise me on our strategies."

"Wouldn't Shikamaru be better for the job?" replied Hinata.

"He's a brilliant strategist, but one lazy guy, I can't count on him like I do with you. So please help me." While saying this, Naruto decided to give her his puppy face to help settle the discussion.

"Cheater, you know I can't say no to that face," she said in a playful tone.

Within that month, most of the leaders of the departments decided that the next generation was ready to assume leadership and retired. With these jobs becoming open, Naruto took it as a chance to set the chessboard as it was desperately needed. Meaning that he was putting everyone in the job of his or her greatest strength. To the surprise of many, Naruto recommended Hinata to the head of the ANBU. Shikamaru was placed in as the lead strategist. Choji and Shino became field generals. Neji was to be the assistant to Hinata with the ANBU. And Lee was brought up to being a full Jounin and one of Naruto's bodyguards. The last positions to fill were that of the medical-nin, who were easily filled with Sakura and Ino both being in charge. With these appointments, Naruto felt that Konoha was in good hands to defend itself from attack along with its allies.

Within two weeks of these appointments, Konoha was the strongest defensibly as it had ever been. It had been completed not a moment too soon, for within two days of completion, a hawk arrived from the Hidden Village of the Sand.

Soon after a Chuunin barged into Naruto's office panting. Naruto looking at him surprised said, "Take your time. Catch your breath." The Shinobi looked at him gratefully. "Now alright, what has happened?"

Having regained his breath, the Shinobi spoke, "A messenger hawk has just arrived from the Sand. It has two messages. One of congratulations and another asking for help."

Naruto then asked, "Let me see them both." The Shinobi handed them over and Naruto opened and began to read the first scroll.

_Naruto, I'm glad to hear that you have finally realized your dream of becoming Hokage and also on your wedding, I would like to meet the girl on my next visit. I guess I can't say I'm ahead of you anymore._

Naruto then opened and read the second scroll.

_Concerning the war, the sand is expecting an attack within two months. To try and sway the support of your council, I think it best if we both plead for Konoha to send reinforcements to the sand, so I shall be arriving in a day or so after this message gets to you. Also, my sister, Temari should be arriving soon after this, be expecting her and warn Shikamaru on my behalf._

Once done reading the scrolls, Naruto thought, _Why am I supposed to warn Shikamaru about Temari? _Just as he finished this thought, Shikamaru himself came running into his office looking panicked. "Oh Shikamaru, I was just about to send someone to tell you that Temari is supposed to be here soon."

"I know, she's here. Man I'm in trouble, I forgot to buy her a present and now she's probably going to kill me."

His curiosity burning, Naruto began to ask, "Why would she kill you, I mean it's not like your dating her." Then it suddenly hit Naruto, and he turned with a smile, "You are dating her! Ha! And you made fun of me for getting married. At least I didn't tie myself down with that overbearing woman." Seeing Shikamaru's frightened face told Naruto one thing, "She's right behind me isn't she?"

"Who is overbearing, Naruto?" said a voice that sounded as if it came from the depths of hell itself. Looking over his shoulder, he saw Temari with her fan raised as though she was about to kill him with it.

But just as she was about to strike, a hand made of sand, followed by a familiar voice, stopped her. "Now, now. There's no need to go and embarrass yourself by going against the Hokage."

"What are you talking about? There's no way he would have stopped the fan."

"Look at where Naruto's leg is at." She looked down to see his foot ready to swipe away her footing. Her face turned red then she put down her fan. "With that confrontation over with, let's get back to discussing the war."

"Yes Kazekage-sama." Temari, still not believing that she was just bested without him ever taking her seriously.

Naruto turned to Gaara, "Hey old friend. I thought you said that you would be here in a day or so. What made you want to come early?"

"I felt it was necessary to start the planning with you immediately. Now, how many men will you send to the Sand?"

Naruto turned and said in a calm voice, "About seven hundred men."

"That's no where near enough to stem the tide of their Shinobi. So what do you plan on doing? Make them laugh to death at the size of our army?"

"Come now old friend. My plan is simple; we send seven hundred to the village itself, and another eight to the rear of their spearhead. We can not win head on, but if we have them pinched in, we can win with few losses."

"A great plan indeed, but the Akatski generals are at the back. Would you send those men to their slaughter?"

"No, that is because I would be the one leading those men, while you were here fighting in the front. The two strongest fighters of each village in the front and back, forcing their army to make a mistake."

Thinking long and hard, Gaara finally answered, "You have my consent on one condition. You are to take Temari and Kankuro with you. They will be able to guide you along a route that would make your task easier."

The two Kages bowed in respect then parted, agreeing that they would meet at the council in a few hours. In the meantime, Naruto decided to visit his wife in her office.

"Busy as always I see. When are you going to come back to the mansion today?"

Curiously looking at Naruto she asks, "In about an hour I will have finished all the paperwork for today, why may I ask?"

"Gaara and I are meeting with the council concerning the war; I thought that it would be best that the person who helped create the plan should be there to help present it with me. Besides, haven't really been able to talk with you today Hina."

She bushed, even though she was married to Naruto, it felt as though they were still dating. Everyday was a new adventure with him to her. "I'll be there Naruto. Just be sure to present yourself with confidence, not arrogance."

"Ah, you know me. I won't mess this up. Even if I do, you and Gaara are there to help me along." With that, Naruto gave her a kiss and proceeded to walk out to meet with Choji at the mansion. With definite strength and grace, Naruto ran down the street to the mansion.

As he entered, a deeper voice sounded through the halls, "Naruto, you shall give your friends plenty of potato chips. Especially Choji."

Struggling to get words out from laughing so hard, Naruto began, "Alright Choji, grab some chips and get to the balcony. We need to talk." Choji stepped out from behind a wall and headed to the kitchen. Once he had a bag in hand, he met Naruto on the balcony. "Now Choji, you know who is really in charge of the enemy forces, correct?" he shook his head. "The masterminds pulling the strings and now, openly leading the armies are the Akatski. This is both good and bad news. The bad news part is pretty obvious, but the good news is that they will be in a location were they can be found and fought. In this war I plan to destroy all of the Akatski, at almost any cost. If you or anybody else comes across them, attack if you have a major advantage. If you don't, contact either Gaara or myself, don't be a hero. I don't want to have to bury any of my friends. Got it?"

Choji stood in silence, and then spoke up, "Naruto, it's nice that you're worried about everyone, but you need to be worried about yourself. The Akatski are after the Bijuu, which as it has come to my attention, one is sealed within you."

Naruto looked saddened, "I was hopping that secret would die with the last generation, but I see that they want to keep it known. Don't worry my friend; I am more than capable of taking on a few Akatski by myself. Just be sure to keep my order of not getting yourself killed."

With that, the two parted. Naruto, still shaken that Choji knew one of his darkest secrets, began to walk back to the office for his meeting with the council. Making it just in time, Naruto entered the conference room with the two council members, Gaara, and Hinata already waiting. "Sorry, just lost track of the time. Now." He said regaining his composer, "we are all here to discuss the war. As you should all know by now, the countries under Akatski's control are to attack Sunagakure in a matter of weeks. Both Gaara and I have come to get the permission of the council to send out a portion of the Konoha forces to aid the sand."

Homura answered, "And how many do you plan on sending to defend?"

"Overall, fifteen hundred. They shall be used in two groups. One of seven hundred within the city itself led by Gaara, while the other eight hundred are to attack from behind, those men shall be led by myself. As aids, Gaara shall send with me both Temari and Kankuro. The plan is simple in general, but the specifics are very complex."

After about a half an hour of explaining the details of the plan, with plenty of help from Hinata, the council discussed with each other and decided, "The council approves, you may send the necessary forces with you, on one condition, Jiriya goes as your bodyguard. We can't afford to lose our Hokage. I would try to sway you against going, but that would be a pointless argument. This meeting is adjourned."

As they left, Naruto asked, "Gaara, I would be honored if you had dinner at my home tonight."

"Ah, yes. I would like that, after all. I still haven't met the woman that would marry you without knowing that you were the Hokage and still going through with it knowing that you are a Jinchuuriki."

Naruto made a slight motion to Hinata to keep quiet and replied, "She is a wonderful person whom I can always believe in and love. I hope you can understand that someday."

Cracking and smile on his face, Gaara replied, "Naruto, I was just joking with you." Naruto looked surprised. "What? Is it that unbelievable that I can joke?" Naruto didn't answer. Gaara looking rather annoyed continued with, "Anyways, I too have a wife. You can meet her tonight at dinner."

Before they parted, Naruto asked, "What's her name?"

Gaara answered, "Her name is Matsuri. If I remember correctly, you have met her before." With that he walked out.

_When the hell did I meet Gaara's wife?_ It began to tare at Naruto, that is until Gaara arrived with his wife later that night. "Ah, now I remember. She was the only one to pick you as an instructor. Didn't she also get kidnapped and almost got you killed?"

The petite woman beside Gaara blushed, and quietly replied, "I had rather hoped that everyone involved would have forgotten about that by now. Well, as thankful guests, we appreciate your hospitality."

"Ah, forget the formalities. This is our home, you are welcome to it anytime." said a relaxing Naruto.

As Gaara and his wife stepped into the hall, Gaara began with, "Oh, by the way Naruto. I would rather like to meet your wife; after all, I did introduce you to mine."

"I nearly forgot. Gaara, Matsuri, I am honored to introduce my wife, Namikaze Hinata."

Gaara cocked his head at Naruto, leaned closer to where only Naruto could hear and whispered, "No disrespect, but, isn't she way out of your league?"

Naruto smiled and replied, "Isn't yours the same way? Looks like we both lucked out on whom we ended up with. Now come on, let's eat."

They ate and talked, catching up on the past. All but Gaara and Naruto, so basically, it was the two wives talking. The two men sat eating, watching their wives have a nice time, enjoying the time they had with them, for they knew not how much time they, themselves had. Because they were Jinchuuriki, they were the prime targets of the Akatski. Naruto and Gaara looked at each other, then Gaara stood and thanked Naruto and Hinata for their hospitality and left for the night.

Naruto and Hinata were getting ready for bed, it was at this time that Hinata asked, "Naruto, why were you so quiet tonight? It's not like you to be silent."

Naruto sighed, "I was silent because I was just watching you and Matsuri talking. To be honest, I don't know how long I will be alive."

Hinata looked surprised by Naruto's negative thoughts. "Why on Earth would you say such a thing?" Naruto hung his head. "You must not think of death, but of the lives you must protect. Plus, I don't think I would make it very far if you were dead, life without you would be empty." Naruto slowly hugged Hinata; they stayed that way for what seemed like hours before he let go. They got in their bed and stayed close throughout the night.

Morning came, the army was supposed to be finished being assembled within the next day or two, so Naruto was busy deciding who was to go where to deal with what problem, not really his strong point. Knowing this, he called Shikamaru to come and actually do his job.

"What do you want Naruto? This job is becoming so trouble…" he never got to finish his sentence due to a certain battle fan that smacked his head into the ground.

"I swear, if say troublesome again, I'm going to kill you personally." Her temper clearly acting up. She then turned to Naruto, "So when are we marching Hokage-sama?"

"Well, in order for this plan to work, the first seven hundred are to be leaving within the next day or so. Shikamaru, you're in charge of this group. If you're lazy at all, a lot of people won't be seeing their families. Are we understood?"

"Naruto, as troublesome as this job is, it would be more troublesome to slack off during this mission."

"Well then, I'm leaving the placements to you. Gaara has also agreed that you are to help organize their defenses. You have your work cut out for you, but if anyone can do this, it's you. I'm counting on those defenses to hold until the trap can be set. We will be there the day of the attack. Look for the signal to make a full charge."

"Naruto, what is the signal?"

"Oh, you'll know what the signal is when you see it. It's kind of hard to miss. Trust me on this."

"Naruto, nothing you do is subtle, so I guess it'll be something really big. Well Temari, I guess I should take you on that date before I have to leave."

"Damn right you will. Not even Naruto can stop that from happening. RIGHT?" The fire in her eyes served to unnerve Naruto in a way that managed to actually make him nod his head to agree without even realizing it.

Watching Shikamaru get drag out of the tent, Naruto turned and shook his head and headed home to spend what time he left with his wife.

His peace was short lived as the loud voice of Konohamaru screaming his name down the streets in a sad attempt to find him. "Hold up there Konohamaru. What's got you so riled up?"

"I…It's ….Tsunade. She's awake." He didn't even finish saying awake before Naruto was gone and a dust trail was seen going in the direction of the hospital.


	4. Ok, really sorry Not shutting down

Ok, sorry about the wait. My hard drive completely crashed and I lost all my next chapters. Fortunately I had stored a copy elsewhere, just needed a computer to use. Expect an update for my various stories within the next few weeks.

On a separate note, while re-reading my story the last shinobi war, I noticed a HUGE mistake on my part, and now see the confused reviews. I will fix the problem with tsunade's death. SHE IS ALIVE. She was dead in the old version, not in my rewritten version.


End file.
